


Cosmic Children

by altairattorney



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe. Her body does not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Children

Knowing why the sky & earth share such bonds is a privilege of magic. She doesn't know why or what or whatever; she does what she must do because it's so. Her answers, she hopes, will shine at the end.  
These woodland people are seeing something amazing – poor shepherds on the riverside & shocked at this fighting magician, come from the wind with a heavy cosmic Megatome to fill the world with music.  
She sees differently – she doesn't feel magic around herself. It's a broken balance that comes back, a ribbon rewinding in a circle.  
Circular, triangular, not so easy after all. Amirite?

The harmony hits her whole being – it's just so perfect & it feels like the other side of truth. Whatever the reason, she sees she was bound to arrive there. And such a music is not new, it's like the long-forgotten soul of the world itself. A singing soul, in contact with other revelations & silvery baby voices.  
Are they babies tho? The way they sing is not earthly at all. Coming from higher distances, lifted by laughter, they love her with a burning fire.  
Who are they – are they the dead? Tiny souls stolen to life, lost to a world of warriors? Maybe they are rising to their future & her soul is tired of these moments too. Maybe they cry of joy for their elder sister, opening the doors to her home, far from death and sadness.  
Maybe she was born in their world. Maybe. Her body does not remember.

No one could live through a sky so pure. The storm is lifting & their ghosts chase away the clouds to give her courage.  
The light is blinding but she doesn't look away, not now that they're so close. She bears her wound – their gift is near & she totally feels like thanking them.  
When she falls to her rest her children are still singing. It's been a long journey.  
  
 _Won't you smile for us, mama? Come on._  
 _Just one more time._

**Author's Note:**

> The Ballad of the Space Babies - Jim Guthrie. Nothing more to say. :)


End file.
